The Legacy Curse
by Ronin Daiymo
Summary: [Chapter Three up NOW!] After Harry and Hermione fall out, something happens that will strengthen their friendship for the years to come, yet make them drift apart. My first fanfic, its not slash, and reviews, flames whatever! are welcome.
1. Chapter One Beginnings

The Legacy Curse  
  
Chapter One: Beginnings  
  
Harry looked down at himself. He was wearing a black tux. He shifted his gaze up towards the banner that hung from the ceiling. It read 'Happy 21st Ron!' in bright red letters, much the same colour as Ron's cheeks were. He heard himself call out, "Happy birthday, Ron", along with everyone else in the room. All of their Gryffindor classmates from Hogwarts were there, and a few from Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff as well. All of Ron's siblings were there; well, except Ginny, Harry noticed, but he though nothing of it, she apparently hadn't been going to a lot of family get-togethers. Remus, Sirius and lots of other people that Harry didn't know and presumed were family were there. Even Dumbledore was there! But strangely, Hermione wasn't. Harry thought to himself, 'Hmm, that's odd; I would've thought that Hermione would be here.' After all, she and Ron had been going out for a couple of years now, well, actually, since their final year at Hogwarts actually. 'I wonder if she's not here because she knew that I was going to be.'  
  
Harry woke up, startled. He reached for his glasses, but couldn't find them. He blinked once, trying to clear his vision, but everything was still out of focus. He reached up to rub his eyes, and he realized that he was still wearing them. Then the images flashed in front of his eyes briefly. Fawkes, a glittering sword, a green cave, Cedric's body, a huge snake with poison dripping from its fangs, and finally, a flash of green light with the one sound that Harry knew would haunt him forever, Voldemort laughing maniacally.  
  
"Harry, are you okay?" asked Hermione; leaning over the arm of the chair Harry had fallen asleep in "You looked like you were having a fit or something."  
  
"What? Oh, yeah, I'm okay. What time is it?" Harry replied.  
  
"Its, ah, quarter past one,"  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
"Well, this is the Gryffindor common room, and I am in Gryffindor, so I am allowed here. And, you know, I could ask you the same thing," retorted Hermione.  
  
"Yeah, well, I fell asleep. I don't know when, and you just woke me up now. So what are you doing up?"  
  
"I couldn't sleep. I was too busy thinking about you," Harry looked at Hermione quizzically. "I mean, about what you've gone through since you arrived at Hogwarts."  
  
"And what is there to think about? So what; I, or rather, we, beat more than we should've had to at school. I mean; its school for fuck's sake. The biggest worry you should have at school is failing an important test, not looking over your shoulder every ten seconds expecting something to leap out of the wall and curse you or something. And we were barely teens then."  
  
"Harry, there's no need to get so emotional over it, it's all over now. I was just telling you what I was doing up, like you asked me, now lets forget this conversation and got to bed." Hermione's voice trailed off as Harry interrupted her.  
  
"Forget it, how? After all, you are the brains of it. You don't actually do anything. You don't have to face what comes after it, the nightmares, the nights waking up in a cold sweat, afraid of the night, and everything in it. You just don't understand, and you never will!" Harry got up and stormed to the boy's dorm. 


	2. Chapter Two New Beginnings

Chapter Two: Revelations  
  
"G'night Harry" whispered Hermione, to Harry's retreating back. She had a quick look around the common room before going back up to her dormitory.  
  


* * *

  
The next day, Hermione awoke to the smell of freshly cooked bacon and eggs. She turned to her bedside table, where a tray loaded with eggs, bacon and toast was waiting for her. "Who the hell?" said Hermione, as she reached for the tray. She picked it up and a small card dropped onto the floor. She put the tray back on the table, and bent down to pick up the card.  
  
"Oooooooh, Hermy's got herself an admirer," chanted the other girls in the dorm, who were standing next to Hermione's bed, having been woken up by the aromatic scent of bacon.  
  
Hermione smiled wryly. "It's probably nothing, seriously. Why don't you lot go down and have breakfast?"  
  
"We'll leave you alone, with your SPECIAL breakfast. Just in case whoever sent it COMES BACK TO VISIT" they teased.  
  
Hermione blushed and replied, "It's nothing! I don't know who sent it, and I don't want it, you can have it if you want." She gestured to the tray with her hand.  
  
"Oh no, we COULDN'T, Hermione. You have it; we'll just have whatever's at the Great Hall. You ENJOY yourself now," they taunted playfully. Hermione shook her head disapprovingly, moved the tray from her bedside table to her lap, and then shut the drapes around her bed. The girls left the dorm giggling amongst themselves.  
  
'I wonder who did send it?' Hermione thought to herself as she looked at the tray, the card forgotten beside her. 'I wonder if it was Harry, to make up for what he did last night?'  
  
"Oh well" said Hermione, before tucking into her special breakfast.

* * *

Harry woke up, rolled over in his bed, and rubbed his eyes sleepily. His thoughts drifted between the dream he had just woken from, and reality. He lay there, and then sat bolt upright as the events of the previous night came flooding back.  
  
Jumping out of bed, he pulled on his jeans and a slightly crumpled shirt, dressing as fast as he could. If he wanted to rescue the friendship with Hermione, now would be a good time to find her and apologise, or he may never get another chance. Hermione, he'd found out, could be very good at holding a grudge.  
  
After a quick look in the mirror to ensure he hadn't put his shirt on back- to-front or anything equally stupid, he charged out of the dormitories to find her. He didn't have to look long.  
  
She was waiting outside the portrait hole, bobbing up and down on her feet excitedly. When she saw Harry coming towards her, she squealed and flew over to him. Her arms flung out and squeezed him so tightly he had to gasp for air. When she finally released him from what was easily the biggest hug he'd ever received, she was beaming.  
  
He tried to hide his confusion by saying, "Uh.........good morning?"  
  
Hermione smiled and tucked a few strands of her long, brown hair behind her ear where, being as bushy as her hair was, they did not stay. "Thank you so much for the breakfast, Harry. It was so thoughtful! No one's ever done something like that for me before." She looked up to see his reaction with a shy but flirty glance.  
  
Harry licked his lips nervously. "Um...I...breakfast?"  
  
Hermione's eyebrows creased slightly. "You know, the breakfast you left for me beside my bed?" She looked at him through slightly narrowed eyes. "That was you, wasn't it?"  
  
"Oh! Oh, right, that breakfast...yeah, it was just to apologise for me being such a git last night," replied Harry quickly, thinking that it would be better to agree with whatever she was going on about. Chances were, Ron might have some kind of clue, and he could ask him later.  
  
"Well, your apology has been accepted," said Hermione, smiling sweetly up at Harry, before wrapping her arms around him squeezing him into another gigantic hug.  
  
"Ah, Hermione?" said Harry shallowly.  
  
"Yes?" she replied.  
  
"Can you...let go? I can't...breathe." Said Harry, gasping for air.  
  
"Oh, sorry" replied Hermione, quickly releasing Harry from her bear-like hug. "Have you eaten? Do you want to go down to the Great Hall?"  
  
"Uh, yeah. I'll go down to Great Hall and grab some breakfast," Said Harry "No- don't follow me, I'll be about five minutes, then I'll come back up and we can go to class or something ok?" he interjected quickly, as Hermione made to follow him through the portrait hole.  
  
Before Hermione could answer, Harry had stepped through the portrait hole and started to walk off towards the Great Hall.  
  
End Chapter Two.  
  
[A/N: Because this editing program is complete and utter shite, the usual three asterixis that denote scene change don't actually appear, i have used a horizontal line instead. And instead of italis i have resorted to using caps instead to denote emphasis of a word. If anyone knows how i can fix this, then could you please say so in a review. Thanks,  
  
The Author.]  
  
[Additional: I HATE this 'quick edit' system of theirs, its so Shite. Again, anyone who knows how to deal with it, say so in a review, thanks.]  



	3. Chapter Three: A Walk Into Dark Places

Chapter Three: A Walk Into Dark Places

_Dark. So dark. And cold. Somewhere, someone was laughing. At...him?_

Harry stopped walking abruptly. He could tell that something wasn't right.

The hallway lengthened, and grew dark around him. Silky spectres flung themselves out from the walls, and began to entwine around him. They were chanting something, and he couldn't catch all of it. "You...little one...dark...you will...delve into ...understand...thing...long last."

"What? Who...what are you? What are you trying to tell me?" he asked the spectres.

"Ahh...easy...much...too...easy...if...told...outright...guess...guess...guess..." the spectres continued to chant this last word, until Harry could take it no longer stand it.

"IS THERE SOMETHING THAT I SHOULD KNOW? SOMETHING IMPORTANT?" bellowed Harry.

"Close...so...very...close..." whispered several the spectres, their voices intimidating Harry, and warning him not to yell again.

"Has it got something to do with Voldemort?" whispered Harry.

"Yes...good...clever...boy..." replied the spectre, in an eerier tone than normal.

"Is he...Is he planning something?" asked Harry timidly.

"Yes..." answered one of the spectres.

"What is he planning?" enquired Harry

"Cannot...say...boy...cannot...say..." answered a spectre that was furthest away from Harry.

"Why not?" asked Harry, his fear replaced by curiosity.

"Bound...by...oath...and...spell" replied all of the spectres.

"O...k..." said Harry.

"Go...now...we...must...We...are...called...and...must...obey...Goodbye...boy...We...wish...luck...follows...you..." said the spectres, as they began to flow back into the walls.

"Wait! I have more questions!" said Harry urgently.

"No...time...Luck...be...with you..." said the final spectre, just before it disappeared into the wall.

The darkness disappeared, and the hallway returned. There were people around Harry, staring at him as though he had just gone mad and started writing inane comments all over the walls.

Harry turned around and saw Ron walking towards him. "Hey, Ron, _what's going on_?" asked Harry.

"I was just about to ask _you_ the same thing," answered Ron.

"Didn't you see them? Didn't you _hear_ them?" asked Harry.

"Oh god. Not _more_ things that no one else can see. Harry, didn't you learn your lesson in Second year?"

"What? Oh, yeah. I did, I swear I did Ron!" replied Harry.

"Are you sure? What di-"

"They were these weird silvery things," said Harry, cutting Ron off in mid sentence. "And they said that Voldemort was returning," Ron flinched. "But they couldn't exactly say. It was kinda like Dobby and the Chamber."

"I think we should move Harry," replied Ron.

"Yeah, ok...lets go see Dumbledore!" said Harry.

Harry was already halfway down the corridor before he realised Ron wasn't following him. "Well? Aren't you coming?" asked Harry.

"Yeah, I'm coming!" grumbled Ron.


End file.
